


and they dance

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 28. dance, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 28. dance of Femslash February.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	and they dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 28. dance of Femslash February.

Luna giggles, in that unrestrained, utterly delighted way of hers, as Ginny spins her, wild and uncaring of the steps of their dance. The intricate-ish steps are more guidelines, really, than rigid rules, easily convertible to one’s personal style of dance, as it is the joy, not the steps, that are the most important when dancing. And if there were rules to follow, both Luna and Ginny do not care, having no thought in the moment but each other’s enjoyment and the way their bodies move together like they were made for each other, like puzzle pieces slotting together.

Their legs, weary but still ready for more, eventually lead them to the buffet table for some well-earned refreshments. They catch their breath, sipping butterbeer and watching the dancing crowd and the pair at its center, utterly engrossed in each other, dancing close together and murmuring secrets to each other. Soon, that will be them. Once, it might have been Ginny dancing there, if a whole lot of things had been different, if she had been.

She takes hold of Luna’s hand, raises it to her lips and kisses her knuckles and looks at the ring on her finger, a promise and a certainty. The stone in the ring catches light and sparkles like Luna’s eyes when she’d proposed, making Ginny’s heart swell with joy.

Theirs will be a summer wedding and they will dance the night away under the naked sky, the stars twinkling in the sky the witness to their joy.

Ginny can’t wait.

For now, they join the throng of revelers, and they dance.


End file.
